


Drifting Away

by CupOTeaSugarySweet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Demiromantic Alastor, Bisexual Charlie, Bisexual Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Vox, Everyone is in hell for a reason, Everything about Drift away in this fic, Except Charlie, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sad, Song: Drift Away, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet
Summary: Everyone finds themselves drifting away from each other....but sometimes they find themselves closer together.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Vox/Charlie Magnee/Vaggie, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Crack!

That was the sound of his screen shattering. Vox had gotten used to such a thing happening, as it had been a common occurrence for decades. Valentino would get in a foul mood and take his anger out on whatever or whoever was closest in Vox’s case.

Often these things had something to do with Vox ‘messing up’ and Val’s way of getting the message through his head that he screwed up was to punch his screen again.

It was the same old swing and dance.

Vox had been sitting in his room, looking at his damaged class in his hands. He had just called the repairman to fix his screen, the man just left a few minutes ago. This was a regular occurrence so the man always got a large paycheck with how often Vox’s screen got shattered.

‘I’ve lost count of how many times this has happened…All cause Val can’t handle a little questioning.’ He simply asked Val to be a bit easier on his employees and ease up.

Vox was rewarded for his efforts by getting his screen punched. That’s what he got for bothering to get Val to try to be nicer.

Val took every criticism/suggestion as an attack and responded like he had been attacked first. Even the smallest offenses got Valentino in a hissy fit if things weren’t going his way. It was ridiculous. Talking to Val was like walking on shells, you had to tread carefully else the smallest amount of judgement would send him reeling with anger.

Of course, Velvet said,”You know how Val is, you gotta stop making him mad, Vox! He’s sensitive ya know!”

Vox nearly bit back the urge to say, ’Sensitive? You mean violently unstable?’

He knew it was pointless talking to Velvet, she wouldn’t understand. The woman was basically a girl in her mid twenties but she acted like she hadn't matured past the age of twelve. She was a child and Vox found her childish demeanor annoying in times of a serious crisis. Didn’t help that she was mentally deranged.

Seriously, she saw him and Val as her ‘Dad’s’ which was uncomfortable given how they were legit all around the same age. Knowing this woman who was technically around the same age as you when she died was calling you dad was fairly strange.

Val enjoyed it of course...for other reasons. Vox really wished she didn’t call them this, but she didn’t listen whenever he tried telling her not to, so he gave up trying.

You’d think being an overlord, having friends and money would be the dream. But when your friendship group was like this….Vox was beginning to think otherwise.

Everyday was the same, deal with business from lower demons, make deals that were in his favor and self interest, tag along with Val for a trip, make sure Velvet didn’t wreck the house, look after Vark. That didn't even mention every few days Val got mad at him for something inconsequential and he had to jump through hoops to ‘make it up to him’ like buying him the latest items so he’d stop acting like he was the bane of all hell.

Rinse and repeat for years and you can start to see why Vox was getting annoyed. Same song and dance, nothing new happened. Honestly, the only other highlight was sometimes seeing Alastor pass by and mock him for the short time he was in front of the TV’s.

Even then, Alastor usually left within a few seconds, meaning he was back to advertising and business as usual. He knew Alastor was annoyed by his presence and his power over entertainment.

‘Old Radio doesn’t understand he’s outdated. His craft has long since been updated into something better. If he just accepted change better we’d actually be partners…’ Had the Radio Demon not been so stubborn they’d likely work together as partners, which would be an opportunity Vox would seize had Alastor not been so dismissive of new tech.

Oh well, he was certain Alastor would fade into irrelevancy sooner or later. While Radio would likely never die, Vox knew it’d be replaced with better tech and be disregarded as completely outdated.

They’d exchange words, quips, attacks. Blood rushing, rare use of powers tapped into. Honestly it was more lively than the usual routine and the encounters with Alastor were at least better than dealing with Val’s nonsense on a daily basis.

Suddenly a thought came to him.

Why don't you just leave?

Vox never thought of leaving, at least permanently. Usually he’d leave for a few days before coming back, a part of him feeling emotionally inclined to make it up to Val. The idea of leaving permanently had never occurred to him.

‘I shouldn’t leave...Velvet needs me…’

But did she? She preferred Val over him and she was an adult, despite her childish attitude.

The idea lingered, if he left the Studio permanently, he’d likely not be welcomed back if he ever returned. He’d have to leave and separate from the remaining V’s, breaking off their Triple Title. It’d make headlines and perhaps Val would regret his mistreatment if the press got on him.

Perfect revenge and an escape from the ever going cycle, win-win!

Vox decided his best bet was to leave the Studio. He always did this, so nobody would suspect that it’d be a permanent departure. Whenever he and Val fought, he left for a short while...this time he’d leave for good.

Vox then got his things, grabbing a suitcase and placing essential items inside, like clothing and information he’d need to take with him. He had everything else on him and he was certain he could live out and find a place to stay. There were places in Hell he could live at, he was rich and he had his own money separate from Val so he didn't need to worry about finances.

He just needed a place where Val didn’t know about in case he came after him.

‘Guess that's it...I should get going.’ Velvet was likely in her room and Val was out in his limbo with his workers, neither would bother him at this rate.

He carried the suitcase and prepared to exit the Studio for good when he felt something nimble on his leg,”Ow! What the-Oh hey Vark…”

His ten foot tall hammerhead shark eagerly looked at him, walking on all fours, nudging his leg.”Hey boy.” He rubbed his head, giving the shark a playful pat.

Vox was about to leave again, but Vark still had a grip on his leg.”Vark…stay...” He tried to hold his hand up, as if to tell the shark to yield, but Vark didn’t listen.

The Tv Demon’s expression became annoyed, his eyes tired and irritated. He narrowed his eyes at the shark, knowing that Vark would insist on coming with him. Vark always wanted to go for walks and play games, likely wouldn't leave him be if he didn't play.

Vox lowered his head before letting out a hoarse sigh, his eyes shutting. He couldn’t allow Vark to come with him, it’d cause too many problems and that’d immediately tip Val and Velvet that he wasn’t coming back. He didn't want to leave him, but he had no choice…

He booped Vark on the nose, forcing a smile as he crouched down,

" _Here in the Studio, let’s play a new game...I'll show you how it's done...Here in the Studio, stand very still, it'll be so much fun!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Vark blinked before smiling. A new game? He loved games! Games were always fun! He was hoping it’d be like fetch, but with the way Vox formatted the game, he needed to stand still. This wasn’t a normal game.He had to stand still for Vox!

He did as he was told, happily obeying his owner. Vox’s happiness was an utmost priority, so obeying his whims (usually) was Vark set out to do so! Vox’s smile always brightened his day and he’d do what he had to keep it that way!

Vox wearily smiled, his weary eyes closing with a small nod in his head.”Good boy, Vark...I’ll be right back, I just need you to stay in the studio until I get back. Okay? I promise I'll come back.”

The hammerhead gleefully nodded his head.

Vox chuckled, a rare genuine moment of happiness that quickly passed by. The overlord then slowly rose to his feet before turning his back and walking away. Vark stood there, ignorant of his owner’s true intentions as he left him behind, not giving the shark a second glance.

Vox opened the door, closing it behind him without a second thought, leaving his old life and everything connected with it behind. Vark watched, eagerly awaiting for the day his owner would return, unknowing of his owner’s thought process.

Happy to listen. Happy to stay. Happily watching him drift...

Away...

\---------------------------

Hours had passed. Vark still awaited for Vox, wondering why his owner had yet to return. Perhaps he’d come back at a later date, Vox had business meetings so maybe he’d come back sooner or later!

The boredom gnawed at the shark, but he still kept smiling, still holding out onto hope that Vox would come back at a later date. Vox always came back when he left, why would this time be any different?

Eventually it got dark, hell turning a dark shade of scarlet. Vark waited, still wondering what type of game this was. The games they usually played were much more entertaining than this. Never did he just sit still and wait for Vox to continue the game. Usually they played fetch in the park, juggled toy balls, pretty much anything you could think of they’d do.

This game was strange. He had never heard of it and he still didn’t understand how sitting still could be considered fun. But he had faith that Vox would return and bring something that would ensure the waiting portion of the game was worth it.

Perhaps it was a surprise, some type of game that involved the other partner not knowing what would happen next! Maybe they'd play a new variation of fetch!

All he had to do was wait for him to come back! Surely he’d return!....

Right?

Soon enough, an entire day had passed. Vark slept next to the door, waking up to see Velvet had placed some food in his bowl. He slowly ate it, still keeping an eye on the door, awaiting for Vox to come back.

“Hey boy, aren't ya gonna move? Ain't ya cramped over there?”

Vark didn’t move, simply staring at the door.

“You waiting for Vox? Guess he and Val got in a fight again. I’m sure he’ll come back eventually…”

Yeah! He’ll come back...eventually.

Vark felt slight confidence regained at Velvet’s answer, still awaiting for Vox to return. Velvet placed some toys around, which he temporarily played with, but still watched the door for any signs of Vox.

By noon, Vark was starting to get tired. Just being around the studio and not doing anything was very boring. Sure he sometimes moved from his spot to go to the bathroom( they had a place outside he could go to) but once he was finished he went right back to his spot.

Vox told him to stay in the Studio and he didn't want to miss when he came back. He’d be disappointed if he didn’t follow through with his orders.

Happily waited...all alone, under the endless skies….counting the seconds standing alone as hours to days passed by…

This happened for an entire day…the same process.

Night after night, he wondered whether this was truly how the game worked? Was he doing this right?

He happily listened, happily stayed, happily watching him….

Drift away…

Vark lowered his head. Was he doing something wrong? Maybe Vox hadn’t come back because he wasn’t playing this game right…

Vox had to come back eventually. Right? The Studio was his home, it was all Vark knew, a wonderful place where he and his owner would play after work! Everyday was so much fun!

At least that’s what he thought...

Suddenly the door opened. Vark blinked, ready to pounce on Vox and continue the game. However when he pounced, the person he tackled was a lot taller than Vox and wore red.

“What the!?” What is your problem, you overgrown fish!? Why did you tackle me?"

Vark blinked. Whoops. That was a mistake.

In his haste, ended up tackling Valentino instead, the pimp looking rather annoyed the shark jumped on him for seemingly no reason.

“Nevermind, get off of me!” Val shoved the shark aside, glaring down at him.”Dammit, you made me drop my cigarette. I just lit that! Why can't you do anything right ya overgrown vermin! I swear, I don't get why the hell Vox bought you, you’re just a useless fish who takes up time and money in my Studio! If Velvet and Vox didn't like ya you’d be out on the street.”

Vark shrunk, whimpering at Val’s angered voice. Val never liked pets, so when Vox bought Vark, Val was less than pleased his boyfriend purchased an animal without his permission. Especially since Vark was living in his studio, and wasn't’ exactly a pet welcomed place.

“Val, come on, cut Varky some slack! He just misses Vox! Come on, you’d know Vark would never tackle you without a reason, he thought Vox was coming back!”

“Well I obviously ain't Vox, so he should look before he pounces. Speaking of Vox, where the fuck is he? It's been what? Two days? He should be back by now.”

“Haven't seen him. Did you guys get in a fight again?”

“Course we did, babydoll. Just Vox being bitchy about shit. Don't get why he cares, they’re my employees, I treat them how I want. I fucking own them and I’ve done so since they signed my contract. I shouldn’t have to answer for shit about ‘treating’ them ‘harshly’.”

“Do you think he’ll come back?”

“Course. It's how Voxy is. He’ll get mad but he’ll come around. Give him a week. You know whenever we break up it's only temporarily. Never been separated for more than a week or two. Voxy will always come crawling back to me with an apology gift and sass. Then things will come full circle just like they always do.”

Well, that’s what Val thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
